Contact lenses are commonly worn by many people. Currently, it is estimated that 125 million people world wide enjoy the comfort, convenience and cosmetic appearance that contact lenses provide. In order to receive these benefits, proper maintenance of contact lenses is necessary. Although some contact lenses are designed to be worn for a short period and then thrown away, it is more common for users to periodically disinfect contact lenses to reduce or eliminate harmful microorganisms such as fungi and bacteria. While disinfecting contact lenses, they are also cleaned of protein, lipid deposits and particulates that accumulate on the lenses.
To date, the single most effective method of disinfecting contact lenses is by immersing the lenses in an aqueous hydrogen peroxide solution. As suggested in U.S. Pat. No. 3,912,451, disinfecting with hydrogen peroxide is conveniently done in the presence of a catalyst so that the hydrogen peroxide is decomposed to produce water and gaseous oxygen. Hydrogen peroxide is a known effective disinfectant and, with one requirement recognized in the prior art, is eminently suitable for disinfecting contact lenses and is, in fact, the preferred disinfectant. The known requirement is that the hydrogen peroxide must be neutralized before the contact lens is reinserted into the user's eye. Otherwise, the hydrogen peroxide causes significant pain and discomfort and may potentially cause eye injury. The degree of pain and discomfort varies, given differences in individual sensitivity and variations in the strength of the hydrogen peroxide solution when exposed.
By placing the contact lens in a container having a catalyst therein, the hydrogen peroxide decomposes in a relatively predictable manner. Thus, placing the contact lens in the container, conveniently before retiring for the night, produces a neutralized solution by the next morning. This process, accelerated by the catalyst, reduces the hydrogen peroxide from a 3% or so solution to a 10-30 parts per million solution by morning. So far as is known, almost all users can tolerate a 10-30 parts per million solution and thus safely insert the contact lenses in their eyes.
It is known to provide containers for several different types of liquid with dispensing spouts so they dispense into their intended receiver. For example, water is provided in containers with valved spouts actuated by pressing on the top of lead-acid automotive batteries so the water is delivered directly into openings in the top of the battery.
Disclosures relative to this invention are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,402,747; 3,473,886; 3,912,451; 4,011,941; 4,784,167; 4,905,819; 5,089,240; 5,127,517; 5,270,002 and 6,228,333.